


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gelflings In Love, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Stonegrot - Freeform, Stonegrot Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Rian?” She said in his ear, her voice was like the tinkling of wind chimes.He hummed in response.“We’re in love aren’t we?” She said it simply and matter of fact, as if it was as obvious as saying that the sky was blue.“I suppose we are.” he chuckledOR: Rian likes to be the little spoon. :) A dangerously fluffy drabble based on an Ed Sheeran song.





	Hearts Don't Break Around Here

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this stonegrot week even though it's long over because I was inspired by the first prompt to write this: "A song that reminds you of Rian and Deet"
> 
> For your listening pleasure <3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyeaFdCdCsU

Rian lay alone in the dark. he was sprawled out on his sleeping mat with eyes lazily closed, trying to relax after a long day on the road. The canopy of his tent shielded him from the chilly winds of twilight and kept him enveloped in darkness. His long ears perked up when he heard the soft rustling of someone parting open the front flap. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his girlfriend Deet enter. He scooted over on the mat to make room for her to wriggle in beside him. 

They’d officially been a couple for only a short time, but they had already developed a nightly routine. Every night after they set up camp she would come and seek him out wherever he had pitched his tent and snuggle up beside him. Sometimes they would chat about this and that, but mainly they laid together in silence, content to do nothing more than enjoy simply each other’s comfortable embrace until they eventually drifted off into Dreamspace. They were taking things slowly as she became more comfortable with physical intimacy. At first she'd been scared to so much as brush up against his hand for fear of the darkening that she had long since been purged of. But he was patient with her, and gradually she had become more and more comfortable to touch and be touched by him. He was incredibly proud of how far she'd come already and he admired the strength with which she conquered her fears. 

As she laid down beside him he felt her head settle in the crook of shoulder. The daisies he’d picked for her from the side of the road earlier were still perched on her forehead where he'd braided them in. They tickled his skin when they brushed against it. He brought one of his hands up to run his fingers through her silvery hair and she hummed in contentment. They stayed together in silence like this until after a time she broke the silence, “Rian?” She said in his ear, her voice was like the tinkling of wind chimes.

He hummed in response.

“We’re in love aren’t we?” She said it simply and matter of fact, as if it was as obvious as saying that the sky was blue.

Rian blinked in surprise, whatever he;d expected her to say that certainly wasn't it. He chuckled softly to himself, “I suppose we are.” he replied. He'd known for a while now that he loved her, and it was nice to finally have it out in the open, but so strange to hear it said that way. She had the most curious way of putting things and he completely adored it, just like everything else about her. “What made it occur to you.” he asked,

“Oh, It was when you gave me these flowers earlier." she said gesturing towards her forehead, "You had this...look on your face.”

He snorted, “A look? What do you mean?”

“Oh hush, it wasn’t a bad look!” She swatted his shoulder playfully, “It was right after you picked those flowers and I asked you if you could put them in my hair. And you just laughed and told me to ‘come here’... Then while you braided them in them I noticed how gentle and patient you were being-You didn’t even pull my hair once!” She giggled, “And then I looked up and I saw your face...and it was just so earnest and sweet. And your eyes were so soft and full of kindness... And then it just came to me, clear as day: I love him.” He felt her smile against his skin, “It’s strange, I’ve never been in love before so I wasn’t quite sure but... I'm glad we are.”

He smiled then too, "So am I." He said pressing a firm kiss to her forehead before he rolled over into his side. He felt her wrap her arms around his middle and pull his back close to her. Her fingers and thumbs drawing patterns against the fabric of his sleep clothes. As much as he liked to hold her in his own arms, he had a special fondness for this position. He felt safe and warm when she held him like this, and he was glad that she seemed to get just as much pleasure out of it as he did. 

“Say Deet?” He asked, when they were settled in.

She hummed in response, burrowing her head between his shoulder blades.

"Take care you don't go wandering off with my heart,” he chided her playfully, “I don’t want it to get broken.” 

She giggled, "Don't worry, I won’t!” She paused thoughtfully before adding, “but If I did I would bring it back whole..."

He smiled, and knew that she would.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was excessively fluffy even for me. Happy Shipping! <3


End file.
